


A Rendezvous

by Xima



Series: The Jadeheart's Court [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, PWP, pwp but also some feels, set in the Jadeheart universe, very gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xima/pseuds/Xima
Summary: Petra finds a secret passage into Dorothea's room in the dead of night. As things go, a night of passion ensues.PWP, but also feels.
Relationships: Petra Macneary/Dorothea Arnault
Series: The Jadeheart's Court [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661101
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	A Rendezvous

The nights in Brigid, Dorothea had come to realize were her favorite time. Quiet, with a bright moon to keep her company, and far away from the sun's burning presence. It served her purposes on numerous levels.

Like writing these missives in her comfortable nightgown with no one to bother her. Rakka had been true to her word. Before night fell after that fateful breakfast she had been given a dossier by Zegana. Upon proper examination she was pleased with what it contained. Cyphers, list of operatives, bullet-pointed profiles on persons of interest... this was great information to get her feet wet with.

Mercifully, it didn't look like there was going to be much need for wetwork, either. The scene was surprisingly placid; no bastards desirous of their birthright to speak of, no advisors with designs, not even a union of nobles causing real trouble beyond what would always be true.

Regardless, she needed to be cautious.

A small part of her was almost disappointed. She'd hoped to be able to do her wife a favor with her unique skills.

Well, ensuring she made a world where she never had to use them is a gift in and of itself, she mused.

She was distracted from her musing by the noisy clatter of what sounded like a section of the wall being moved aside. Her head whipped towards the sound.

The closet. Was there a passage in the closet? Who knew of it? An agent? An assassin? Her fingers twitched, lines of static crawling across her fingers as she stared at the closet intensely.

"Show yourself," she said quietly, dangerously. The clattering continued, shadowy figure slowly breaking free of the closet's clutches.

Their hair was out of its braids, clad in silken pajamas. She looked up from her stumbling, and smiled at Dorothea in a way that made her stomach flip over itself.

"Petra?" she gasped quietly, stepping towards her thoughtlessly.

"How did you get here?" she asked, a hand stroking her beautiful fiancée's face. She hadn't seen hide nor tail the last few days, and had missed her terribly.

From the way Petra nuzzled softly into her hand, she was not alone in that. "Emergency exit. It links to both your rooms and then out of the palace," she said simply, wrapping her arms around her and making thoughts of security fly out of her head. She was a bit taller than Petra, but she never felt it when Petra got like this, hands lighting her aflame as they roamed.

"Wh-why are you here, Petra?" she managed to squeak, hands pressing up against her chest as she blushed prettily.

"To see you," she said, surely setting some sort of record for melting her heart in the fewest words possible.

"O--oh. I see," she said softly, hands curling gently into her pajamas, blush still burning.

They stood like that for a long time, both dressed in their sleep clothes, standing peacefully, gently roaming over each other's bodies.

"Dorothea..." murmured Petra softly, cupping her face in her calloused hands. "How I have wanted to be alone with you..." without another word, she picked Dorothea up bodily in a bridal carry, walking them to bed as Dorothea squeaked and squealed, kicking her feet in delight.

She lay her down on the queen sized bed, nose nuzzling into the crook of her neck as she crawled in after her. "My sweet Dorie..." she murmured, Dorothea uncharacteristically mute and red-faced beneath her fiancée's ministrations. Her only responses were breathy gasps and sighs as she gently kissed trails up and down her neck, lightning bolts as she ran her fingers up her thighs, her sides...

"Petra... I have wanted this..." she leaned forward, kissing Petra properly, a deep, lingering kiss that left Petra almost as red as her. "For just as long as you," she said with a wink.

Resolutely, she reached a hand forward, clutching onto one of the clasps to Petra's pajama top. "Do you want this, my love..?" She asked softly, knowing full-well she was guilty of mooning over her lover as she asked, eyes glimmering, lips pouting. She was gratified when Petra came for her with a sharp nip.

"Such foolish questions... you must not be a very good spy, to fail to see the obvious..." she said in a low, husky murmur. She punctuated this by licking a cool stripe up her beloved's neck eliciting a breathy little gasp.

"Oh, you--!" Dorothea gasped, throwing caution to the wind and undoing the buttons of her nightgown with the speed and ease of a woman well used to costume changes.

Petra quirked an elegant eyebrow, smile just a hint predatory. "Goodness, darling, someone's eager," she teased, before getting a nightgown thrown in her face.

"No more being coy," she said definitively, grabbing her by her own shirt and undoing the buttons as she stared into her eyes. "I have wanted this for far too long to play games..." she whispered intensely, nuzzling into her exposed skin.

Petra wrapped her strong arms around her, and in that moment she had never felt safer in her life. The feeling of her fingers on her skin, teasing the waistband of her panties was torturously wonderful and had her all but mewling into her neck.

"Petra..." she whispered softly, nuzzling into her chest as she finished unbuttoning her shirt. Petra wriggled out of it quickly, and they held each other in the half-light of her desk's candle, keeping each other warm, kissing languidly as the heat inside of them slowly grew.

Petra said nothing and neither did Dorothea as Petra slowly began to leave hot, wet. suckling kisses down the column of Dorothea's neck and further down, roaming hands appreciatively groping at Dorothea's assets, coaxing the sweetest wordless noises Petra had ever heard.

Her skin was softer than mink to Petra's mind, softer than anything she can remember touching. It was hypnotic, and before she knew what was happening, she had reached down to take a budding nipple into her mouth, sucking at it gently, her other hand gently teasing the other, Dorothea keening appreciatively above her.

Petra's hair fell over her skin, sending delectable shocks of pleasure running down her spine as it dragged and wriggled. Her fingers crawled into her hair, pushing Petra's head closer to her chest, desperate with the all-consuming need for more.

It was already so much. Her fingers on her, the thing she'd privately wanted since they were schoolgirls, the warm light, the silken sheets, it was like a dream.

The heat in the pit of her stomach was a burning coal now, leaving her slick and hungry to sate its heat. She pulled Petra from where she'd migrated to her other breast, kissing her hungrily, filthily, hands groping her tight rear appreciatively so that when she pulled back Petra's eyes were glazed with want, mouth open and panting.

She reached forward, lips against her ear. "You can have all of me, if you want it..." she whispered breathily, tracing a delicate hand over Petra's pert, beautiful breasts. Goddess, but her body was gorgeous to see up close. So toned, and tight... her body was a work of art, and she intended to appreciate it thoroughly.

Unbidden, Petra pushed down, grinding them both together, her more ample bosom savoring the firmness of the smaller pair as Petra nipped at her jaw, nails raking slowly down her sides and sending shivers down her spine.

"In due time, my kitten..." she murmured hotly into her ear as the heat inside her continued to sear her alive.

"Please..." she mewled piteously, desperately, eyes glimmering with unshed tears of emotion and frustration. "I need it..." she whispered as Petra pulled back. Her eyes were dark in the light, pupils blown out. She licked her lips hungrily, leaning down to breath in the scent of her skin as she slid down, until her chin sat at the edge of her panties, fingers tugging at them at either side.

"Then I shall taste you," she said, voice low and throaty as she gently tugged them off, Dorothea wriggling to make it easier for her.

When they were gone, her legs clenched from eagerness, a wave of shyness overtook her and forced her to close her eyes.

Oh, Goddess. She was naked. Petra could see all of her. Did she prefer her shaven as she was, or natural? She played at being a flirt, but the number of people she'd brought into her bed, let alone women was not a large number --

"Beautiful," whispered Petra, like a prayer. Her pronouncement shocked Dorothea well enough she had to open her eyes to see her.

Her eyes were still glazed and hungry, but more than that they were lovesick. She had seen that look on Edelgard's face often enough when she stared at the professor.

"Petra..." she whispered softly, the object of her affection crawling to her face as if to hear her better.

"I am yours, my queen..." Dorothea murmured softly, kissing her forehead. Petra wrapped her arms around her tightly, Dorothea gently wrapping her legs around Petra's.

"No, my darling. It is I who is yours," she said gently as she slid down. "And I will prove an enthusiastic servant," she said, smile tingeing her voice.

It started slowly, torturously. A soft lick here, a nip at her thigh, but quickly Petra remembered why she had been brought down here.

Her tongue was incredible. She felt herself pulling at the roots of Petra's hair as she licked and sucked at her, her legs spread wide to give her all the room she needed.

The way her tongue dragged against her clit was transcendent, making her hips buck desperately to get more of that delicious friction. Distantly, she realized she was babbling now, Petra's name, the Saints' names, language that would make the court blush crimson, she couldn't stop. Her hands were shaking in Petra's hair, eyes rolling back in her head, it was so good, Petra was so good, she could live in this moment until the sun burned away.

When the heel of her palm held her down as she bucked, grinding her down as her dexterous fingers pushed into her and spread her, her mind was little more than a blank haze of lust. Distantly she realized Petra had come up to kiss her, and that she could taste herself on her lips as she fucked her with her fingers. She moaned into Petra's mouth, holding her close and plumbing her mouth for every drop of her nectar.

God, she'd never been so horny in her life. Her mind was a sparking mess, rushing harder than when she channeled Ragnarok, Excalibur, anything. Petra was disassembling her piece by piece and she savored nothing more.

At some point she must have lost herself and let a burst of magic out, the candle blown out with the two of them illuminated only by the waxing moon in the window.

She wanted to do the same. Mindlessly, she writhed and struggled, making the fingers inside her feel all the better as she reached for her pajama bottoms, sliding them off of her with no resistance, Petra sliding out of her painlessly. She missed the feeling of fullness her fingers provided, but it was a small price to pay for what she had in mind.

When she spread Petra's legs she was delighted to see Petra was glistening for her. She grinned. In an instant she maneuvered herself above Petra, dripping cunt hovering over her face as she leaned forward, digging into her meal with gusto.

Petra was silent compared to Dorothea, but the breathy sound when she suckled at her clit, muffled as she was between her thighs was better than any song she'd learned in the opera.

Her shaven hairs scratched and tickled as she tasted her, Petra's gifted tongue making her hips grind down to give her everything she wanted as they tasted each other. It was heaven, the taste of her on her lips, the knowledge the same was true for Petra, the fact that it was finally happening --

Petra pushed two fingers into her as she sucked on her clit, forcing her to gasp and grip Petra's thighs to steady herself as the shudders ran through her, a choked squeak crawling out of her mouth unbidden.

"Pet--ah! Goddess, I'm close," she gasped, reduced to simply offering Petra kitten licks as she stole away her ability to function.

Petra meanwhile seemed to take that as a request to take control and finish her. As if she were a doll, she picked her up, tossing her back onto her back. She looked at her, already thoroughly fucked and addled, amazed at the sight in front of her.

Petra's eyes gleamed in the moonlight, glittering as she crawled towards her like a predator. She said nothing, but her face said it all. She wanted her with all she had, and she would take what she wanted. The mere sight had her, impossibly, even wetter as she bit at her pinky nail, staring at her lover dazedly.

In a lethal movement, she was on her again, wrapping herself around her, kissing and suckling at her skin, taking her mouth as she plunged fingers into her, hooking into her as Petra's soaked cunt ground against her thigh.

It was all Dorothea could do to moan and squeal in delight as Petra took what she wanted from her.

"Mine," she growled into her ear, animal and possessive. It was what sent her over the edge, fireworks sending the burning coals inside her flying all through her body as she squealed her release, soaking Petra's thigh and the sheets explosively. Her body transmuted itself into a livewire, her entire body tensing as she held onto Petra like a lifeline for long moments until she finally let go, collapsing backwards limply.

Petra kissed her softly, holding her close as she gasped and regulated after what was unquestionably the best orgasm of her life.

Petra still held her, fingers idly tracing her skin as she kissed her over and over, soothing her immensely.

"I can -- I can still do you," offered Dorothea softly, nuzzling into her love.

"No," she said simply, continuing to kiss and care for her.

After spending a while letting herself be pampered by Petra, she did get out of bed, though.

"One moment, darling, I made a bit of a mess..." she murmured, light blush on her face as she went to fetch a towel from the closet. She tossed it onto the bed before crawling back to cuddle the woman she loved.

They stayed there in the moonlight for a long time. Dorothea at one point forced them under the covers, where she held her beloved tight against her.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't stop the tears from coming. Her breath hitched, and her chest felt painfully tight as she tried to hide them, nuzzling into her lover. Of course Petra noticed.

With infinite softness, Petra took hold of her face, thumbs wiping away the tear tracks on her face, eyes glittering in the light.

"What is the matter, Dorothea?" she asked softly, beautiful eyes locking onto hers. Such a beautiful shade. Depending on how the light struck them they could be amethyst, a ruddy maroon... she gave a shaky sigh.

"I just... I know you have to leave soon," she whispered guiltily. "I don't want to see you leave. I don't want to share, but I know I must," She said mumbled into her soft chest.

Petra was silent at the declaration, simply stroking her back thoughtfully and holding her tight.

"The plans for the wedding are coming along," Petra ended up saying after a long moment. "Soon you will be a part of those preparations," she offered gently, nervously. "Then no one will be able to keep you from me for any reason," she whispered into her hair.

Dorothea nodded, quiet for a moment. "I understand, my love. All the same, it makes me sad," She said softly.

"I know, my love, I know," she soothed, running her hands through Dorothea's gorgeous hair. Tomorrow the royal hairdresser would be seeing her, and she was excited to see what they'd do. But in the moment, she was perfect just as she was.

"Just sleep," Petra urged. "Sleep. I will be here with you, and when you wake up you will be too busy to miss me," she said, hugging her tight once more.

Feeling very small, she hugged her back. "Okay." She said, still sniffling.

Dorothea sighed and closed her eyes. Before she knew it, she knew no more and was awakened to find the sun her only bedmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, smut! Apologies if anyone was hoping for an actual Jadeheart update, but I was getting antsy and wanted to write some smut, so here, have some smut my fellow smut-fans.


End file.
